


Everyone Loves Cap

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cap and Reader are trying to do a little shopping only to be interrupted by his smallest biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Cap

Finally home.  
After six weeks off on multiple missions around the world, The Avengers could finally return to their own beds for a least a night until they had to start the cycle all over again. It was always good to be home. Your own bed and food. Not having to worry about the looming threat and the only thing that was in jeopardy was my time to watch Doctor Who beacuse Steve wanted to watch his shows but the downside was having no one to take care of the apartment which meant before Steve and i could even think about setting foot in door, we needed to go out and buy food.

And that meant, walking through out local supermarket in full uniform while packing a shopping cart full of food. Steve and i walked through the double sliding doors hand in hand. him in his Captain America get up and myself in a skin tight black suit with his Shield firmly placed on my back.

“What kind of cereal?” Steve asked, looking up from his squatted position on the floor. He was in front of the sugary kinds, a treat we got after long missions.

“fruit loops, keep the tradition”

Continuing on with our shopping, our cart full with lollies and chips, we headed towards the health isle.

Shampoo: Check  
Body soap: Check  
toothpaste: Check  
condoms: umm…

Captain American and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent,stood with locked arms in front of the sexual health section, quietly discussing more than battle strategies.

“mommy! it’s Captain America” a little boy cried before the sound of tiny feet running towards us.

“Steve this is why we are buying condoms” i muttered to my blushing boyfriend as he tried to step away from the shelf to greet the kid.

Thankfully his mother stopped him, picking him up as he reached the edge of the shelf. she apologised numerous times, quickly dragging her kid away while he cried over Captain America.

“we’ll be over in a second” Steve called out to the kid, quickly grabbing the usual brand and tossing it in the cart.

We walked over to the kid, posing for photos and letting him hold the shield then it was onward to the checkout, where we piled everything on and waited until the teenager scanned all our items. Steve had taken the shield back, and now hand his arms around me from behind with his chin on my shoulder. He pressed tiny kisses to my cheek. He was always extremely affectionate after a mission together, whether it be make up for the fighting or just because he could openly show affection.

“I love you” he whispered, kissing my ear.

“I love you too baby” I rubbed his arms, careful not to be to open in case someone wanted to get a front page headliner photo. Steve hugged me tighter.

“i love you Captain America” the little boy screamed out as his mum shamefully carried him away.

well i guess everyone loves Captain America.


End file.
